I've Found You - You've Found Me
by Lookat.theFlowers.23
Summary: Morgan has been tracking Rick ever since he found the prison in ashes. He's followed the damn man's tracks all around... but one place Morgan was lead to is something else...something new. Morgan finds a pretty little injured blonde buried alive. But how the hell did this pretty little blonde survive a gun shot to the head? Takes place after s5:e8 and around team delusion ideas.T-M
1. Chapter 1

**If you read my BLENN chapter 6… you heard I was going to write this new story.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A story that is around the idea of team delusion… **

**SPOILER BELOW IF YOU HAVENT SEEN EPISODE 8 OF SEASON 5**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**So as we know Beth was shot it the head… killing her or maybe not.**

**In this one Beth is not dead… she was shot in the head still, but it missed the important shit I guess and she is in a coma. Much like Andrea in the comics.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**So anyway this is my new pairing…**

**BETHxMORGAN (MORETH)! YASSSSSSSSSS!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Well this can be added to my fucked up pairings that are amazingly fucking addictive to read!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I can feel this paring is gonna be one hell of a journey! Just like the others **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**So are we ready for the fucking first fucking chapter one!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

_**Morgan's POV***_

__Can't believe the fuckers I've been tracking were actually Rick Grimes and his people. Been fucking months, but it sure as hell had been fucking worth it.

Tracked there asses all the way from that prison, to the road, to a house, to a road again, to the train tracks, to Terminus, to the road again, to a church, to a school, and now the fucking road again. Rick Grimes must like to travel a lot considering where his tracks have been leading me.

The damn tracks I've been following since I've got to this dirt road had had drips of blood at the beginning, but disappeared once the car tires settled in. Someone's hurt and hurt bad, that was too much blood for a little wound.

The tire tracks lead me to a house. I could tell they weren't here long as I entered the house. Nothing was out of place except for a dirty shovel and wood planks on the kitchen table. _What the hell, _I thought to myself.

Suddenly a loud banging noise and screaming echoed through the air.

"HELP… ELP… HEL…LP…HELP…" Someone was screaming for dear life. I searched the rest of the house to make sure the Hell Screamer wasn't locked up somewhere.

I exited the house when I was through searching. The Hell Screamer was outside somewhere, but fucking where?

"HELP…LP…HELP…SOME…HELP…" I walked off the porch and followed the Hell Screamer's voice. Once the banging was loud as can be and the screaming I stopped. I stopped right in front of a grave.

I watched as the dirt on the ground shook with each bang. _Did Rick Fucking Grimes bury someone alive? _I chuckled.

I walked back into the house and grabbed the shovel before walking back to the grave. I noticed a cross with the name _Beth Greene _carved into it; I nodded to myself before I began digging.

The Hell Screamer still banged and screamed as they didn't know I was digging them up. I dug about three feet until the shovel hit solid wood.

"HELLO?" The Hell Screamer croaked.

I crouched down at the edge of the solid ground taking a hunting knife out and began loosening the planks. I got one plank loose enough to where I pulled the thing clean off. I looked in the homemade casket to see blonde with red.

"Hello?" The Hell Screamer thankfully wasn't screaming.

"Hold on," Was all I said.

I loosened the rest of the wooden planks before pulling them all of; it took a good thirty minutes of my time. Once all the top planks where off I could fully see this _Beth Greene_. She was young and she definitely was hurt. The Hell Screamer was passed out now. I grabbed the Hell Screamer under the arms and legs picking her up bridal style.

I started walking to the small house and into the living room where I placed here on the couch. The Hell Screamer had gauze wrapped around her forehead. The color red streaked her pale blonde hair. I started removing the gauze, when it was all gone I stared at the Hell Screamer shocked. _The damn girl was shot in the fucking head, _I thought.

"How the hell are you alive?" I asked the Hell Screamer and myself. No wonder Rick Grimes buried her damn girl.

.

.

.

**End of chapter one!**

**.**

**.**

**. **

**How'd y'all like it?**

**Good, bad, amazing, it can go suck dick?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fav, Follow, REVIEW!**

**REVIEW and share to make it popular I guess (if you want).**

**.**

**.**

**. **

**Ps- I need someone to make youtube trailers for my stories… if interested private message me the ... Thing so I can check out the trailer you made!**

**Love y'all**

**-Bethernor ;***


	2. Chapter 2

**I've Found You -You've Found Me**

…**. God I was about to write **_**I've Found You- You've Found Merle… **_

**Sorry thought I'd let y'all know that. So told y'all I'd update.**

**.**

**.**

**..**

**Yeah it's the 8****th**** where I am but it's 1:00am. I HAVE SO LONG UNTIL IT COMES ON!**

**.**

**I've just been watching the god damn fucking marathon all god damn day.**

**.**

**. Since it's 1:00am my writing may not be as good as it should be. So you have my early fucking apologies. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OH FUCKING YEAH… I COULDN'T GIVE A DICK SHIT IF THIS FUCKING PAIRING IS A BAD FUCKING IDEA! THIS IS MY SHIT AND IT'S GONNA FUCKING HAPPEN. YEP THIS SHIT HAS ALREADY SAILED! YOUR GODAMN FUCKING WELCOME.**

**..**

**.**

**.**

**Okay sorry bout that… but uh… just had to get that out of my fucking system. Someone just commented it was a bad idea and shit…. You know.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**So this is the REAL chapter 2 not some author note or some shit.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I cuss way to god damn fucking much…. But eh that's me ain't it?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**So I've been hooked on god fucking damn team delusion for like two weeks… I feel like Beth ain't fucking dead and shit, but then I mean she got shot in the fucking head! So don't really fucking know what the hell is wrong or right.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Do you guys even read this bolded shit? Cause I cant tell if yah do or not.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Let's just fucking start chapter 2.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2 [I've Found You-You've Found Me]**

**Morgan POV***

Been a week since the Hell Screamer passed the fuck out. I've still been questioning myself how she survived a head shot… answer? I don't fucking think so.

"Hell Screamer, why the fuck don't you just wake up?" I asked the blonde passed out on the couch, still. She didn't move, obviously.

I stood up and walked out of the house. It was getting colder and darker; winter was right around the corner. It was gonna be hard when Hell Screamer woke up… if she woke up. Hopefully she woke up because I needed her to help me with finding Rick Grimes, make this trip easier for both of us.

Groaning echoed from the house. I looked at the house before entering and going into the living room.

"Dar…yl," Hell Screamer groaned. Well she's waking up sooner than I thought. I saw her eyes flicker open and close.

"Hey Hell Screamer wake the fuck up," I said and her eyes opened up all the way.

"Daryl?" She asked breathlessly.

"Nope," I popped the 'p'. "Name's Morgan. Now get yer ass up." Hell Screamer's hands flew to her head.

"My head hurts," She cried.

"Well you were shot in the fucking head," The girl looked up at me confused.

**Beth POV***

My head hurt so painfully, if that even makes sense.

"What you mean I was shot in the head?" I whispered. Suddenly, I could feel the bandage on my forehead and memories came flooding back.

_The hospital, Noah, Carol, Dawn, lollipop, wrist, doctor, nurse, cop, walkers, Daryl, trade, deal, gun, scissors, Rick… everything._

I laid back down on the surface I was laying on before and closed my eyes.

"Don't pass out again," The man, Morgan I think it was, said.

"I'm just tired," I rushed my words.

"I'll clean your wound. You pass out and I'm leaving you here," He smirked. I nodded. I could hear the boots of Morgan on the wooden floors. Once I couldn't hear the footsteps no more I fell asleep.

**Morgan POV***

Well… great. Hell Screamer fell the fuck asleep. Who the fuck needs sleep after they already slept for a fucking week?

I brought back gauze and some healing shit for her head. At least the girl wasn't screaming.

I sat on the coffee table in front of the couch and placed the supplies down. Cleaning her wound is something I had to be careful about and I wasn't usually the careful type when it came to this shit.

Once I was finished I laid on the ground in the little space between the coffee table and couch. I laid there and was thinking about this girl. Without realizing it I fell asleep too.

.

.

.

**Okay…. So it was short. But I'm fucking tired as shit and I'm trying to write this shit to update for you guys.**

**.**

**..**

**.**

**Any what… y'all need to fucking review REVIEW!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**REVIEW! Just REVIEW guys! Tell me what you think I can't handle the fucking silence.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**So until probably 2 weeks from now or like a lot longer… not a lot, but a short longer time. You get what I'm saying?**

**Probably not that's okay though.**

**.**

**.**

**Well I'm going to try and update my others so see in those!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Love y'all**

**-Bethernor ;***


End file.
